narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Uchiha Flame Formation
fire release I don't think it is--Elveonora (talk) 12:48, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment isn't a Fire Release, not to mention I think he would say: "Katon: Uchiha Kaenjin" --Elveonora (talk) 13:19, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Removed. Not 100% sure but using the Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment as a benchmark, I took it out.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:24, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Besides, are we still not sure of him being an Uchiha even with the name of this barrier? :P--Elveonora (talk) 14:19, August 1, 2012 (UTC) : --Cerez365™ (talk) 14:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I know... just saying his technique has "Uchiha" in it and it's literary translated--Elveonora (talk) 15:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Image request Is it useful to put the image of the little flames on Tobi's fingers? It looks like Orochimaru's Five Elements Seal, so I think it is worth to show people this semblance.--Spcmn (talk) 02:43, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :It also looks like Five Elements Unseal, and Naruto undoing the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. I don't think it's a good idea to put as a main image something than can belong to so many techniques. Omnibender - Talk - 02:51, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Madara as a user. In this latest chapter, 601, Madara used a technique to block the chakra stakes that Naruto throwed at him...at first i merely assumed it to be Susanoo, however, i can't see any bones or body parts, simply an aura around Madara and a literal wall appearing in front of him and it's quite similar to Obito's version. Any opinions? Darksusanoo (talk) 22:02, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Plus the odd detail, that the barrier-thing looks like it's comming out of his fan. Darksusanoo (talk) 22:05, September 11, 2012 (UTC) It's Susanoo... the barrier burns stuff, it wouldn't stop the stakes--Elveonora (talk) 22:09, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yet we can't see the Susanoo's shape at all! Plus we see that the technique is comming out of his fan for some reason, plus the fact that all we see is an aura and a wall appears in from of him...not the ribcage, not an arm, but a fairly large wall. Darksusanoo (talk) 22:12, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Any more opinions on this? Darksusanoo (talk) 04:50, September 12, 2012 (UTC) The aura is the same one that all Susanoo have had, the wall that Madara created looks just like the aura around Madara and nothing like the barrier created by Obito, unless Madara decided to set himself on fire I'm failing to see how it could be the same barrier technique. TricksterKing (talk) 06:11, September 12, 2012 (UTC) : It is Susanoo, Sasuke had the same aura as he activated Susanoo here TricksterKing (talk) 07:56, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Its Susanoo. 08:58, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't be surprised if this were a gunbai-based technique and not Susanoo. But (for now) it's best we simply list it as an application of Susanoo.--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:59, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :Does anyone have the raw of this chapter...cuz unless i see an arm, ribcage or any piece of the skeleton, i'm not convinced at all it's Susanoo especially due to the fact that not only does Madara only uses that technique, after receiving that gunbai, but you see him placing it in a blocking position and when it dissipates, you see that is dissapears last from the gunbai. Darksusanoo (talk) 17:39, September 12, 2012 (UTC) There's a picture of Sasuke using Susanoo aura without any bones above--Elveonora (talk) 17:44, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :BUt he didn't block any attacks with that aura, in fact you see his full Susanoo in the next panel...and like i said i didn't saw any arm or ribcage to block the half dozen, 30 feet long stakes plus the way Madara wields his gunbai is pretty much inplying that he's using another technique derived from his gunbai as sempai-Cerez said above. It has similarities such as the dark aura, which is explained by the simple fact that Madara has incredibly dark chakra...plus and i'm repeating myself a lot...you only see a wall, not a shield, not an arm, not a ribcage, but a wall Darksusanoo (talk) 17:57, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Chakra flowing his Susanoo through his Gunbai perhaps? 0_0 No idea, but surely not this barrier technique--Elveonora (talk) 18:08, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Obito Uchiha Obito uses this technique only in the manga, then why isn't in the infobox?--PlacidoNB | Talk | 01:42, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :There is a message on the homepage of the wiki, please read it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:43, May 12, 2013 (UTC) : I see the technique in his infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 02:02, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Omnibender, I meant to say that the (Manga only) thing isn't in the infobox of this technique, but now I know why isn't there.--PlacidoNB | Talk | 04:27, May 12, 2013 (UTC)